


Black Sheep

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Not for the faint of heart, Takaba whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst an Underworld dispute between Asami and another organization, Takaba is once again dragged into middle of the deadly conflict. Jealousy gives birth to many vices, including unwanted children. Takaba finds this out the hard way.<br/>(aki/Asami, mpreg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and just realized how shitty it was, so I tweaked it up a bit. This is extremely graphic, I mean really, so If you don't like graphic things, then don't read it. I'm warning you, it's really dark. 
> 
> Like I said, it's a repost (of sorts), so here's the original note small short I came up during psychology class. My friend and I had a dating discussion, and what kind of people we'd date as far as ethnicity went. We both wouldn't date within in our race, and are attracted to the opposite. At the end of the class, it became a joke, but we stuck true to our word.
> 
> Summary: In the midst an Underworld dispute between Asami and another organization, Takaba is once again dragged into middle of the deadly conflict. Jealousy gives birth to many vices, including unwanted children. Takaba finds this out the hard way. (Aki/Asami, Mpreg)

His home had been ransacked, the furniture smashed to the ground, shards of glass lay scattered on the expensive carpet, and the bed sheets torn torn to ribbons. It the midst of the madness, Akihito was nowhere to be found.

The photographer had not been answering his phone at all that evening, and closer investigation revealed that he had never returned to work after his lunch break.

Asami checked all places that Akihito loved occupied, and checked them again when he was certain that the photographer could be nowhere else.

A full day of searching for an invisible man proved to be fruitless when the sun had finally set behind the fluffy could.

And now Asami stood in his tattered room, his breathing ragged, his blood boiling like acid, his body trembling with an unpleasant rage, ready to kill on command, like a rabbit canine.

He sighed, and his emotions recoiled.

He put them in place and locked them away.

Unchecked emotions resulted in disastrous catastrophes.

Asami did not need anymore of those.

So he looked again through the chaotic ruins that had once been his luxurious penthouse, stepping over sharp objects, lifting up splintered wood. He continued just looking for anything, anything that would give him insight on Akihito.

Once or twice, he encountered a rusted red blood stain, and his stomach would turn when he discovered that far too many were still unpleasantly damp.

He fought to keep his rage down, and swallowed the urge to bring ruin to his already destroyed home.

He needed to remain calm. He needed to stay collected.

And so he did. And eventually, it paid off.

Amongst the shredded remains of bedsheets, his sharp eyes caught the edge of something white and crumbled.

Bending down slowly, Asami cautiously retrieved the crumbled piece of paper, and held it up to read.

His blood froze, his breath was caught in his throat, and his skin changed to a deadly pale.

Heat began to prickle under his skin, and a tingling sensation spread thought his body.

__ I never forgot Ryuichi, and I never forgave. You chose some insolent brat over me? I am like you, I know who you are, I know what you want! This boy can never offer any of what I can, yet you value him like he's the worlds rarest jewel? How pitiful, your standards truly have stooped so low. _ _

__ Let's see if he'll be your 'one and only' when I'm through with him. _ _

__ -Tadame _ _

__ p.s: I've left an address on the back. I don't want your garbage with me for too long, so please, do collect him.  _ _

So this was an act of vengeance, of jealousy. And his envious ex-lover had dragged Akihito into the shark pool. Calm and collective personality evaporated quickly as the rage began to take control. Asami's emotions were spilling over.

He was seething, and though he bore an expression that suggested the situation wasn't as terrible as it actually was, the air around him adopted a rather warm temperature.

Turning to leave the room, Asami was met with a stoic Kirishima and an uncertain Suoh. For seconds, they stared at one another, and Kirishima's gaze told Asami all he needed to know.

"Asam-"

He held his hand up, prohibiting them from spewing out an excuse for their negligence to retrieve Akihito.

Rather than chastise them, he supplied them with an address, an address

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For certain, he knew he was in pain, but it wasn't the sort that you could really feel. He was numb all over, yet he was vaguely aware of sharp objects being forced into his body, mercilessly twisting his insides, scraping at his organs, and ripping into his flesh.

It was a numb pain, yet he could feel the tiny ache, the ache that would only grow more agonizing in with time.

He was for certain, however, that before this, he had been in real pain, that his current state of bliss was the result of  __ too much  _ _ pain.

Torture did that to a person, he supposed. It made them more accepting than normal.

How long had he been in that warehouse, strapped to a chair, and beaten like an animal.

Thoughts that had frightened him hours ago had now adopted a rather mundane, casual tone.

Were they going to kill him anytime soon? If not, than what was their intention?

Perhaps to instill fear in Asami? Who were they, though?

In the midst of his blissful thoughts, a wet sensation trickled down his torn jeans. It felt warm against his cool legs, but uncomfortable never the less.

Inwardly, he gasped, praying that he hadn't just pissed himself. Though he wouldn’t blame himself too much if he did.

There was good news and bad news.

Thankfully for him, it wasn't urine that had soaked his jeans. The smell was to pungent, too earthy.

Unfortunately, it was blood.

The scent jerked him out of his drunken trance. He  __ remembered _ _ , remembered being raped before the initial torture began.

It was painful, and humiliating. And the idiot did something  __ strange _ _  to him, something that Takaba couldn't quite remember. 

Something hot, something burning filled his entire being. And then it disappeared, and the rape resumed.

__ Ahh...that insane bastard did...why the hell does this always happen to me? What did I ever do to these people!? _ _

Another blow came into contact with his gut, and his body flinched. The rough ropes that bound him to the “torture” chair, clawed deeply into his wrist, scooping away more skin every tiny movement he made.

The pain was great, and it was returning to him as he began to gain back his conscienceless. He could feel his arms tingling, he could feel the blood caking on his pale skin. Chancing a look, a very painful look, he nearly vomited at the state of his arms.

" __ Will Asasmi love you now?" The sadistic voice cooed into Takaba's ear, "Will he accept broken piece of  _ _ **_**shit like you?!"** _ **

The words cut deeper than the actual blades that carved deeply into Takaba's arms had.

He couldn't see himself, he didn't know how bad he looked. The pain was so excruciating that Akihito could no longer feel anything. He supposed that was an accurate indicator of just how terrible he looked.

The tide changed.

The torturing suddenly came to a screeching halt. Lights switched on, people began to run, shots were fired.  
Takaba inwardly smiled, tears spilled down his cheeks, and he began to shake.

Asami had come to save him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__ If you hadn't arrived when you did, he surely would have been dead, said the appalled doctor. _ _

__ It's a miracle that he's alive, cried the astonished nurse. _ _

__ He lost too much blood,  _ _ thought Asami,  __ And I still haven't ended Tadame's wretched life. _ _

For the first time in ages, Asami was filled to the brim with blood lust. A hungry urge to kill welled within the pits his stomach. He wanted to ravage Tadame, to scrape the skin off of his muscles rusted muscles, to watch the soft tendons torn off of the white bones, to rip savagely into his body as he had done to Asami's heart.

But Takaba's condition called for constant companionship.

The boy's eyes were blank and murky, as if his soul had been vacuumed into some deep abyss light years away.

His body was covered in thick gauze. The hospital staff had made frequent trips to his room to reapply his bandages. His arms had been the worse, as they'd been cut to the bone the very bone. Second were his thighs, and the areas in between his legs. Everything was bruised, tainted and tattered.

Takaba would need to be in a wheelchair for at least a month before he could walk again, without pain.

The week he woke up, he never spoke, never ate, never looked at anything except the white wall across from him. He stayed in his hospital room, moving only when the doctors helped him to go to the restroom or to participate in a sort of rehab procedure.

He didn't look at Asami.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like always, he learned to forget and forgive the past. A month later, Takaba was back to his usual, stubborn self.

Asami, however, was not. He was obsessed with protecting Akihito, obsessed with keeping him safe.

"Call your men off! I can't even piss without them clawing at the restroom door like wild dogs!" Had been one of the many complaints that Takaba had risen against Asami's due to the protective guards. They followed Takaba like a shadow, a permanent shadow.

And he began to loath them with a burning passion.

Asami was robbing him of his freedom, his right to his own life. Hell, the older man had even imposed a self proclaimed curfew on the young photographer.

He knew that after the accident with Tadame, that Asami would be more cautious with him. But he never expected Asami to morph into a control freak.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A month later, Takaba fell ill. Very ill. He couldn't hold his food down, was constantly running fevers, was as tired as hell...the list went on and on.

  
  


Asami had nearly neglected his job to stay by Takaba's bedside, yet the photographer had chastised the older man, and assured him that he would survive this.

That  __ they  _ _ would survive this—whatever it was. 

And up until recently, Takaba believed he could.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His condition had gotten slightly better, though he still vomited from time to time. Not to mention, he'd gained a little extra weight. Not that that it was a bad thing, as he'd lost so much in the past couple of months, but he hadn't really done anything to warrant such a quick recovery.

He was getting slightly concerned.

So he asked his doctor to take blood samples,  __ without  _ _ telling Asami.

Being an employee of Asami, the doctor wasn't entirely keen on keeping things away from his boss. However, Akihito begged him to. And so he did.

It was during this small check up that Akihito allowed his mind to drift back to his kidnapping, and the torture he was subjected to at the hands of a vindictive Tadame. Asami had told him who he was, he made him.

The physical abuse, he could live with, as well as the mental abuse.

But the sexual abuse, that was something he still struggled to overcome, even if it didn't bother him as much as he thought it did. Not to mention, he still hadn't discovered what exotic technique Tadame had used on him. All he knew was that it caused him pain, a lot of pain.

He hoped it wasn't the source of his mysterious ailment.

A week later, his doctor called him and gave him the results.

They were both bewildered, though the doctor was slightly interested. Takaba, on the other hand, was terrified.

How it happened, they were completely unsure of. But the countless test gave birth to chilling results.

Literally.

Takaba Akihito was pregnant. And he had not had sex since his captivity with Tadame three months ago.

He was three months along.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He chose to tell Asami over dinner, because he  __ needed  _ _ to tell Asami. At least let the older man be comfortable, let him be calm and collected before he flipped.

He catered to all of Asami's needs, was intimate with him, kissed him here and there, and doubt lurked at the back of his mind. He could lose this life in an instant.

Takaba was pregnant with a child, and it was not Asami's.

After the main course, when Asami had offered Takaba a beer, and the younger man refused, the Yakuza knew something was wrong, very wrong.

Thus Takaba had began to speak, his head held high and voice confident for the most part, until he came to the end of his story, the part that made no sense.

"I'm pregnant, and I think it's Tadema's" Akihito had confessed. There was a silence, a cold, chilling silence. It was suffocating Takaba.

They looked at one another, Asami on the sofa, and Takaba standing before him with his fingers locked, and blond head now downcast as he awaited an answer.   
  
  


The Yakuza closed his eyes and sighed.

"Get rid of it, then," Asami had replied, heartlessly, "It's a fixable problem."

Takaba paused, and felt his sadness begin to boil, and his anger begin to take it's course, "I've been through a lot of shit lately, Asami," he hissed, wiping the tears off of his cheek, "and I’m about to get one thing "positive" out of it, and you're asking me to kill it? Are you really that much of a heartless bastard."

Akihito had no idea why he was defending the “thing” growing inside of him. He had no idea why he was defending some tiny little parasite that he seriously should have hated, he really didn't. Maybe his heart was just bigger than he believed it was.

Asami lit a cigarette.

"Get rid of it, or leave. I'm not letting a monster run around my home."

The words were so simple, yet bore down tremendously on Takaba's wounded being. He  __ needed  _ _ Asami to be accepting, needed him to understand. But he didn't, he just didn't.

Takaba was gone in less than an hour.

Asami didn't stop him. He didn't know how to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Asami slightly regretted his decision to let Takaba leave. Perhaps he was too harsh, too quick with his decision. But he gave Akihito an option, gave him a simple solution, yet the boy always had to be so damn stubborn. Thus, he reaffirmed his decision. He did not need to waste time helping Akihito raise children that could have been so easily eliminated. And why on earth would Akihito even want to keep such a leech? Was he that selfless? Asami refused to have his ex-lovers—now enemy's—child in his own home. It was a blow to his pride and his morals.

So he put it to the back of his mind, and hadn't even bothered to send his bodyguards out looking for the photographer.

A week later, he felt the same way.

A month later, he felt worse.

And four months later, he yearned for Takaba's presence.

He needed to find him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, it's getting harder and harder to write for the VF, and if it wasn't for you guys, i'd probably just stop. Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
